Forget, Forgotten
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: The day had been horrible - and Leon was determined now it was going to end for good... until he heard a noise coming from the Green Room. Were the Heartless back? Was Sora in trouble? There was only one way to find out... Don't FORGET to read WARNING


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the almight two and a half characters in this story. O.o;;; 

Warnings: Yaoi, somewhat angst… but then again somewhat humorous, one shot… I think. (Unless it connects with "The Changing of the Heart" -- if you want.)

Pairing: Leon/Sora … hinted at Riku/Sora… but only if you want it to be ^____^ 

Enjoy, ne?

"Forget, Forgotten"

It had been a long day, too long. He rubbed his temple attempting to massage away the headache that hammered away at his skull. Sighing heavily, he pulled his gunblade up to hook it on his belt as he reached the doors to the hotel. Thumping down the hallway, he squeezed his eyes shut, glad that the day was finally over. But then he heard it… an odd noise that was _definitely_ not his boots hitting the wooden floor. He stopped mid-step. Could it be the Heartless again? 

He strained his ears; the noise seemed to be coming from the Green Room. What in the heck? He had given up his room for Sora to sleep in while the boy was in Traverse Town. Sora wasn't in trouble, was he? 

Leon stormed towards the door. At the gasping sob he stopped. Nani? Was Sora _crying_? Impossible! He listened intently, sure that it had just been his imagination.

But, alas!! His brow furrowed at the tiny gasping sounds and the eerie silence. 

"Sora?" he knocked on the door softly.

The was a new silence -- a "caught" silence. "Go… Go away." The voice was weak and Leon was sure (though he'd never dealt with anyone who was crying) that it was the voice of someone who had been crying.

"Sora?" Leon tried again.

"What do you want?" This time the voice was bitter, but still it was weak.

"Let me in." Leon didn't ask, mainly because he wasn't good at that type of thing.

"No, just -- just go… away." Sora's voice faded into the door.

"Sora," Leon's voice was threatening, even he could feel it. "Open this door. Now."

The was no answer, so he turned the knob. Locked. Growling, he shoved his shoulder into the wooden door, hearing it crack. He grinned humorlessly as the door swung open before him. Silently he stepped into the dark room. As his eyes adjusted to the absence of light he found himself staring at Sora, who was curled up in a ball on his bed. Something inside him cringed at the sight of the helplessness.

"Sora?" He crept toward the bed.

He thought he saw one of Sora's eyes opening. It was red, blood shot -- from crying, lack of sleep? He didn't know; he didn't understand this kind of stuff.

"What do you want?" Sora's voice was barely above a whisper. He sounded so hurt and so bitter; it stung Leon… _what was going on?_

"I …. I …."

Sora sniffled. "If… if… you're just going to stare at me…. Then -- I'd like to be alone." Sora mumbled, he gave a meaningful look to the older man before turning on his other side.

Leon stood speechless, this time not because he wished to be, but because he _truly_ didn't know what to say.

Slowly with a measured step he moved again to the bed, stopping at the edge. For a moment he watched as Sora's ribs rose and fell with the intake of breath, then he place an hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to jump. He licked his lips, preparing for the hardest speech he had made in his life. 

"I'm sorry." For whatever is wrong.

Sora froze… he wasn't even breathing, Leon could tell, because the boy's chest wasn't rising anymore. Sora turned to look at him, sizing him up with his red-rimed sorrowful eyes. 

"Leon…" Sora whispered.

Leon stared back down at him.

"Leon," he gripped Leon's arm, dragging the older boy down onto the bed with him. As if Leon was a large teddy bear he wrapped his arms around him.

It was Leon's turn not to move, with his eyes wide. _What was going on?_ He swallowed. "Sora?" He ventured.

"Leon, it was horrible!" Sora whimpered, burying his head against Leon's chest.

It hit him then, a terrible feeling of sympathy… or wanting to smash whatever was so horrible. He uncertainly placed his arms around the slim form of his newly acquired friend. 

"Leon, I don't understand. He was so cruel --- he doesn't love me anymore. I didn't do anything; he wouldn't even look at me, and when he did all he talked about was Kairi! He's my best friend!!! I _love_ him, but… but… I didn't know what to do…. So I tried to fight him…. I know he's on the wrong side; I wanted to change him… make him good. But he just talked about Kairi. It's all my fault. I bet if I had asked how he was first… or if he hadn't run into me when Donald and Goofy were with me." Sora wailed into the folds of Leon's shirt.

With wide eyes, Leon looked down at the blubbering boy. "Nani?"

Sora sniffled, pulling back he looked up at Leon taking a deep breath. "Leon, Riku… he doesn't love me anymore. He was so different. It hurt, right here." Sora pressed his hand against his chest where his heart was hidden. "He wasn't the best friend I knew."

Leon's eyes narrowed. This Riku, he didn't like him. If the boy could hurt Sora like this then Sora should just forget about him, because he obviously wasn't good enough. Leon stared hard into the crystal blue eyes, almost glaring into them as his mouth thinned into a line. Quite unexpectedly he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sora's. The boy gasped beneath him, but he didn't pull away. The lips were soft against his own, and he was surprised that he enjoyed it.

He'd never kissed anyone before, so it was new… this whole feeling inside him. He let his fingers run down Sora's back, racing with a fever that drove him on with such power to fly up the boy's shirt so they could trace along the tantalizing skin. 

"Le..on," Sora licked his lips as they pulled apart. His eyes were shut and this thick lashes brushed against his round cheeks. "What are you doing?" The voice wasn't accusing, just curious.

"Making you…. For--get…" Leon breathed into Sora's mouth, before kissing his chin, trailing down his neck. What he was doing he didn't know… but it felt good… and he wanted to make Sora feel good too.

"For--get?" Sora moaned; he fingers were knotted in the dark shaggy locks.

"Forget that bastard," Leon hissed as he ripped the boy's shirt above his head.

"Forget…" Sora murmured. Grasping Leon's hand in his own, he brought the digits to his mouth kissing each one as if they were holy. Then he ran his hands up Leon's chest, beneath his shirt; he rest his head against the older boy's breast bone. He could hear the thumping beat beneath his ear. He gasped as Leon kissed the point where his neck and shoulders met. "Le…on!"

As suddenly as it started, Leon pulled away. "I … I'm sorry." He swallowed thickly. "I don't know what happened."

Sora's brow knitted, he's eyes were glazed… but his expression was distantly hurt. "What?"

"I didn't mean to - to take ad -- advantage of you." Leon stuttered, his face flushing. 

Shaking his head, Sora stared at Leon's downcast eyes for a moment. "What?" he demanded angrily.

"I -- I heard you crying -- I wanted to -- to make you … feel better… but -- but, I, I -- you started talking about Riku… I … something… I --- he's not good enough for you if he hurts you like that." Leon finished with vengeances. 

Slowly a smile spread over Sora's tear-stained face. "I understand…" Sora grinned. "You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

Leon's head snapped up, "No - no." he choked out.

"You want me to forget about him but you're not _jealous_." Sora raised an eyebrow.

Leon blushed -- albeit faintly.

"So make me forget, Leon. Make me forget how Riku wouldn't look at me," Sora grabbed Leon's jacket and pulling him close. "Make me forget how Riku only talked about Kairi; make me forget how Riku changed; make me forget how his words stung me; how he looked down at my new friends, how he left me, how he didn't love me anymore." He lifted his crystal blue eyes to Leon's stormy ones. "Make me forget Riku, Leon. Make me forget. I don't want to remember anymore," his eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

Leon growled as an emotion he couldn't name coursed through his veins; he'd make him forget, all right.

~owari~

Awh, another shortie… This is supposed to take place after the Monstro event. This one came out slightly better than the other one… at least what I wanted it to read. Only I wanted it a bit more serious…. Oh, well, whaddya think?


End file.
